Extruders are commonly used to produce honeycomb bodies with a honeycomb extrusion die. Mixing screws commonly mix the batch material and cause the batch material to pass through the extrusion die to form the honeycomb body. Extruders are known to include filters to help remove undesirably sized particles from the batch material. It is often desirable to change the filter and/or honeycomb extrusion die of the extruder.